Journal de ma rencontre avec une Yandere
by Sifar Delandra
Summary: Ma vie, changée à jamais. Méfiez vous des jolies filles, encore plus si elles vous portent de l'attention.
1. Introduction

Je t'aime. Cette phrase a suffi pour sceller mon destin. Bien entendu je n'imaginais pas ce que j'avais faits à l'époque. Avec le temps je me rends compte que j'ai fait une énorme erreur, je suis ce qu'on pourrait appeler un cas désespéré. Maintenant j'ai tout le temps qu'il me faut pour repenser et c'est pour ça que j'ai décidé de laisser une trace des événements qui m'ont conduit à être "emprisonné". Bien entendu pour que vous compreniez je vais tout vous raconter depuis le début.

Tout ceci a commencé il y as bientôt un an, c'était au mois de juillet et.. attendez je ne me suis pas présenter ? Veuillez m'excuser, disons que je m'appelle Alex, j'ai actuellement 19 ans, je passe mon temps à la maison. Ce n'est pas faute de vouloir sortir mais c'est plutôt qu'on ne me laisse pas le faire, enfin il ne faut pas que je m'embrouille dans mon histoire je vais reprendre correctement. Je disais donc que le mois de juillet venais de commencer, je sortais tout juste de mes derniers examens de Bac et pour me vider l'esprit j'avais décidé de faire un voyage à Paris avec des amis pour visiter une convention sur 2 jours. J'attendais avec beaucoup d'impatience cette aventure car les examens ne c'étaient pas forcément bien passer et j'avais du mal à penser à autre chose. Je crois que c'était le deuxième jour de juillet que nous sommes partis, il était aux environs de 3 heure du matin et c'est donc avec un sentiment d'excitation que j'ai rejoint mon meilleur ami qui m'attendait devant ma maison dans sa voiture. Il s'appelait William, mais pour faire plus simple je l'appelle toujours Will et nous nous connaissions depuis près de 6 ans, on a toujours eu les même centres d'intérêt depuis le premier jour, on pouvait parler pendant des heures sans jamais s'arrêter. On n'était pas les types extraverties qui pratiquaient des sports et qui étaient doués avec les filles, on jouait souvent aux jeux-vidéos et on parlait de manga et d'animés, bien sur les filles nous intéressait mais on avait jamais le courage de faire le premier pas ce qui fait qu'on restait souvent sur le banc à regarder les autres faire. Aussi pour nous un voyage à Paris sa représentais beaucoup, probablement le fait que nous y allions avec deux filles dans la voiture n'y était pas pour rien, elles étaient des connaissances à Will qui souhaitais aller au même festival que nous et il leur a donc proposé de venir avec nous. Nous voilà donc à quatre dans la voiture de Will et route vers Paris, le trajet était d'à peu près 500 kilomètres ce qui correspondait à environs 5 heures de routes.

A partit d'ici je vais reposer les notes que j'avais déjà écrites dans mon journal de l'époque, le fait de voir tous les mots au présent me donne l'impression de revivre ma propre histoire et j'ai déjà des frissons quand à la suite. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je pourrais écrire avant de devoir arrêter et cacher ce journal. Si jamais je vais à être pris sur le fait je pense que sa en serait fini pour moi.

* * *

Voilà la première partie de l'histoire est fini ! C'est vraiment nouveau pour moi donc le style pourra peut-être changer mais je trouve ça bien pour le moment. Ce chapitre était très court mais je compte faire les prochains vraiment fournis aussi dites-moi si vous les préférés léger ou pas. Merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez !


	2. Chapitre 1 : Voyage

On dirait que cette fois j'aurais plus de temps pour vous raconter mon histoire, avant de reprendre laisser-moi vous parler un peu de la façon dont je vivais ma vie avant tout ceci. J'ai toujours apprécié regarder le monde avec du recul, non pas que je souhaitais être seul mais observer les gens était plutôt intéressant (pas dans le sens pervers du terme mais plutôt un genre d'analyse). L'idée de laisser le courant m'emporter a toujours été mon inspiration, je n'étais pas du genre à lancer des projets ou à vouloir faire partie d'un groupe. Je laissais mon avenir entre les mains du "destin", tout au contraire de moi ma mère essayait de contrôler tous les aspects de sa vie et souhaitais que j'en fasse de même avec la mienne. Peut-être que de la voir s'éreinter à tout prendre en compte ma fait comprendre que les responsabilités étaient une chose que je n'appréciais pas, cela apportait du stress, de la fatigue et j'étais très loin de vouloir ce genre de chose. Ainsi quand mes amis me proposait quelque-chose je réfléchissais pour savoir si j'allais devoir être responsable de quoi que ce soit et si c'était le cas alors je refusais. Il y avait bien une exception à cela, quand mes vrai amis me demandais de l'aide je les aidais sans réfléchir, car ils faisaient partit du peu de personne pour qui j'étais prêt à tout faire sans même y réfléchir. Aussi quand durant ce mois de juillet Will me demanda de venir avec lui à ce festival, je n'ai pas réfléchis une seule seconde et j'ai accepté. Enfin bref je reprends l'histoire-là ou je m'étais arrêter, les note suivantes proviennes des restes de mon ancien journal que j'emportais partout avec moi, aussi les événements sont au présent, ce qui rend la chose plus vivante.

Première entrée, 2 juillet 03h05  
Je suis levé depuis environ minuit je n'arrive pas à dormir du fait que nous allons voyager jusque Paris avec Will et deux amies à lui, je suis sûr que ça va être super j'ai prévu un album de rock pour qu'on soit bien réveiller sur la route, je suis devant ma maison avec tous mes sacs et j'attends Will. Il doit être aussi excité que moi ! J'ai passé toute la journée de hier à bien prendre toutes les affaires nécessaires car nous allons rester sur Paris pendant 2 jours, on doit aller cher ami d'une des deux filles pour dormir (sa m'inquiète un peu d'aller cher une personne qu'on ne connait pas vraiment pour se reposer mais c'est toujours mieux que de payer un hôtel !). J'ai préparé un sac rempli de nourriture pour les deux jours, il y a des sandwichs et des gâteau en tout genre ainsi que quelques bouteilles d'eau gros format pour être sûr de pas en manquer (j'ai toujours été parano sur le fait de manquer de nourriture ou d'eau). J'ai aussi une sacoche avec les billets du festival ainsi que de l'argent et un appareil photo pour immortaliser tout ce que je vais voir là-bas, enfin le dernier petit sac est là pour stocker les chargeurs pour mon téléphone et l'appareil photo car ce serait gênant de tomber en panne en plein pendant les festivités ! J'entends une voiture approcher c'est surement Will, on va enfin commencer notre aventure !

Deuxième entrée , 2 juillet 03h45  
J'ai pu confirmer que Will a aussi peu dormi que moi et qu'il est tout aussi exciter, aussi une fois en place nous sommes partis en direction du village ou habite les deux filles qui viennent avec nous. On a mis une bonne dizaine de minutes pour trouver la bonne maison et finalement ce sont elles qui nous ont trouvé, on a donc échangé des salutations mais j'étais un peu intimidé car je n'ai pas l'habitude de parler aux filles. Ensuite on était partit pour se diriger vers Paris mais voilà qu'on as un problème avec le gps, en effet ce modèle n'est pas à jour et il ne possède pas les nouvelles routes ce qui fait qu'on doit lui trouver un substitut. On a déjà perdue une bonne dizaine de minutes il faut que je trouve une solution ! Les deux filles à l'arrière n'ont pas l'air de s'inquiéter, elles sont un peu trop insouciantes à mon gout. Si on trouve la solution assez vite on pourra faire le trajet sans avoir à rouler trop vite pour arriver au moment de l'ouverture !

Troisième entrée , 2 juillet 06h00  
Nous sommes sur l'autoroute et nous filons vers l'horizon ! Au final il a suffit qu'on se serve de mon téléphone pour faire office de gps et le tour est joué, cela fera bientôt deux heures qu'on roule et l'ambiance dans la voiture n'est pas celle que j'imaginais. Les deux filles dorment et nous empêchent donc de pouvoir discuter librement, la musique rock que j'ai apporter est au minimum à la limite du perceptible et du fait que la route se limite à l'autoroute pour le moment je n'ai aucune indication à donner ce qui fait que je ne peux que regarder le décor défiler par la fenêtre. Il n'y as que de la foret et quelques rares voitures nous dépasses alors que le soleil commence à se lever. Si le calcul du gps est correcte on sera arriver à Paris d'ici 08h30 ce qui fait qu'on aura un peu de temps pour faire un arrêt. D'après Will on devrait passer près d'une aire de repos d'ici une vingtaine de minutes, ce sera l'occasion de se dégourdir les jambes.

Quatrième entrée ,2 juillet 06h23  
L'aire de repos est plus grande que ce que j'imaginais, il y as même un genre de restaurant. On est tous entrés pour prendre un petit truc à manger, les filles devaient "se refaire une beauté" ce qui fait que Will et moi on attend qu'elles finissent pour pouvoir repartir. Je suis assis à une des tables et Will est partit consulter la carte qui est au mur de l'autre coté de la pièce, en dehors de nous il n'y as que le caissier dans le restaurant, c'est plutôt logique vu l'heure. Jusqu'ici je n'ai pas été capable d'entamer la discussion avec les deux passagères, je n'ai pas la moindre idée de quel sujet on pourra parlé, je ne connais pas leurs gouts en manga ou en musique ou même en animé ce qui rend les choses encore plus difficiles. Je vois que Will me fais signe, on dirait que les filles sont retournés à la voiture sans que je les vois j'étais sans doute trop concentré à écrire ! J'ai reçu un message sur mon téléphone mais le temps presse je le lirais plus tard.

Cinquième entrée ,2 juillet 09h00  
On est arrivé ! Paris est une ville plus grande que tout ce que j'imaginais ! Il y as des voitures partout et le silence ne semble pas exister, nous sommes dans la file de voiture qui attend pour accéder au parking du festival qui devrait ouvrir d'ici quelques minutes. Si j'ai bien compris après avoir garer les voitures il devrait y avoir des bus qui nous conduirons jusqu'au portes du festival, il y a tellement de monde c'est de la folie ! Je commence à me sentir mal à l'aise, je ne suis pas doué avec la foule, Will semble être un peu malade car il est sortis de la voiture pour prendre l'air, il est accroupie et se tient le ventre, quand je lui demande ce qu'il as il me dit que tout va bien. Peut être qu'il ne veut pas m'inquiéter, toujours est-il que le parking devrait bientôt ouvrir car on peut sentir les gens dans leurs voitures se préparer pour arriver les premiers.

Voila les premiers instants de la journée qui va provoquer un tournant dans ma vie, certes jusqu'ici on peut lire un journal banal mais je peux vous assurer que ce fut mes derniers moments de répits avant un long moment, aussi les ais-je intégré dans ce texte. Je me souviens avoir imaginer comment cette journée aurais du avoir lieu, on serait arriver au festival et la on aurait passer la journée tout les quatre à découvrir les différentes animations a voir des gens de tout les horizons puis lorsque l'heure du repas serait venue on se serait mis dans un coin pour manger et échanger nos points de vue sur cette journée. Après sa on aurait continuer à visiter pendant l'après midi pour ensuite le soir se rendre cher notre hébergeur pour se reposer et refaire des découvertes et s'amuser le lendemain avant de rentrer à la maison heureux et fatigués. Ai-je fais quelque-chose de mal ? Peut être que tout ce qui est arriver est de ma faute, je ne comprend pas comment tout à pu s'enchainer d'une façon aussi illogique...  
J'entends du bruit, quelqu'un approche, je dois cacher tout ceci et reprendre plus tard.

* * *

**Voila la fin du premier vrai chapitre ! Certes pour l'instant rien ne semble aller mal, mais penser bien qu'une fois que sa commencera à partir en vrille il n'y aura plus de retour possible ! Je tient à faire cette histoire aussi profonde que je le peux donc le temps de mise en route sera surement important. Encore une fois si quelque chose ne vous plais pas ou que vous souhaiter apporter une proposition n'hésiter pas !**


	3. Chapitre 1 partie 2

Depuis combien de temps suis-je dans cette maison ? Je commence à penser que j'ai toujours vécu ici, la dernière fois que j'ai pu sortir remonte à très longtemps, je me demande ce que sa fait de ressentir la chaleur des rayons de soleil et de sentir l'odeur des fleurs. Parfois j'ai l'impression que ma vie "d'avant" n'est qu'une illusion, que c'est un monde que j'ai inventé pour me changer de ma vie actuelle. Quand je relis mon ancien journal il est impossible pour moi d'imaginer une foule de personne, peut-il y avoir autant de gens à l'extérieur ? Enfin, je m'égare, je commence à ne plus pouvoir penser clairement ce qui signifie que je dois au plus vite finir mon histoire avant que j'oublie tout. Plutôt que de réécrire et de peut être modifié des éléments je vais retranscrire les entrées de mon ancien journal.

Sixième entrée ,2 juillet 11h10  
Cet endroit est magnifique ! On est entré depuis deux heures et tout ce que je vois ne fait que me surprendre (dans le bon sens du terme). Il y a des gens déguisés partout, la musique en fond sonore parvient à peine jusqu'à nos oreilles tellement la foule est bruyante. Et quelle foule ! Pas un endroit ne semble être praticable tant les gens sont nombreux. J'estimerais que nous sommes aux environs de 30 000 personnes, mais la journée viens seulement de commencer il y aura donc surement beaucoup plus de monde après ! Je ne regrette pas d'être venue tant on peut sentir la bonne humeur des gens, partout où on regarde les échanges sont joyeux et animés. Actuellement on as pas encore croisé de personne qu'on connait mais je ne serais pas surpris que cela change avant la fin de la journée, Will vient de s'asseoir et je fais de même, on à perdue les filles un peu avant mais on as leur numéro de téléphone donc on aura surement pas de mal à se retrouver. En parlant de téléphone je viens de regarder le message que j'ai reçu, ce n'est qu'une notification me précisant qu'une personne demande à rejoindre ma liste d'ami sur un certain réseau social. N'aillant pas envie de consumer mon forfait et ma batterie que je surveille avec attention je préfère attendre ce soir pour regarder en détail. On va bientôt se remettre en route car il nous reste moins d'une heure avant que nous nous rassemblions tous pour manger, on va observer le plus possible dans cette limite de temps.

Septième entrée ,2 juillet 12h30  
L'heure du repas ! On as mis plus de temps que prévue pour retrouver les filles du fait qu'elles étaient partis rejoindre la personne qui est censé nous hébergé ce soir. Il a l'air sympathique ce qui me rassure un peu car dormir cher un inconnu j'ai jamais faits sa avant ! On entame enfin nos repas, pour le premier repas j'ai un gros sandwich au poulet ce qui sera largement suffisant tant l'excitation d'être ici me serre l'estomac. Will a opté pour une sorte de salade et les filles ont pris un repas uniquement composé de sucrerie, c'est assez surprenant mais bon chacun décide de ce qu'il mange !

Huitième entrée ,2 juillet 12h47  
J'avais complétement oublié... C'est aujourd'hui que sont affichés les résultats d'examen, Will était en train de manger quand il a reçu un appel sur son téléphone. Je ne faisais guère attention tant mon sandwich étant bon, mais une fois qu'il a raccrocher son visage a virer au blanc très prononcé, c'était bien la première fois que je le voyais dans cet état aussi suis-je aller directement le voir pour lui demander ce qui n'allais pas. Il me regardait droit dans les yeux en me disant "Un ami vient de m'appeler, il a raté son Bac. Et d'après lui j'ai aussi échoué" A cet instant deux pensées horrifiantes ont traversés mon esprit, la première étant que mon meilleur ami venait de subir un revers et la deuxième était que aujourd'hui je saurais si moi aussi j'avais échoué ou non dans mes examens. J'ai sortis mon téléphone pour regarder si quelqu'un m'avait envoyé un message et effectivement, j'avais reçu un message. J'avais mon idée concerna l'origine de ce message, en effet ma mère qui attendait beaucoup de moi surveillait l'arrivé de mes résultats avec impatience, ainsi pendant quelques instants ai-je cru qu'elle allait m'annoncer mon résultat qui risquait bien de changer mon avenir. Inquiet et nerveux je consultais donc ma boite de réception pour m'apercevoir que le mystérieux message provenait d'un de me mes amis avec qui j'ai passé l'examen, soulagé je lis donc le message "Salut comment c'est Paris ? J'espère que tu ramèneras des souvenirs, en tout cas je suis au lycée la et j'ai vu les résultats. Devine quoi je ne suis pas accepté, et je n'ai même pas le score minimum pour le rattrapage. Bien sûr je m'y attendais mais j'avais toujours l'espoir :)" En lisant son message une partie de mon stress s'envole, ce type a toujours été douée pour me faire rire, il n'étudiait jamais sérieusement et pensais tout le temps à s'amuser. En tout cas c'est tout de même dommage pour lui. Tient ? On dirait qu'il vient de renvoyer un message, "Alors comment tu vas faire toi ? Ta mère va le prendre comment ?" Sur le moment je ne saisis pas le sens de ses mots et je lui demande donc "Comment veut tu que je le sache j'ai pas encore vue mes résultats" En attendant sa prochaine réponse je commence à comprendre que lui a vu mes résultats, ainsi j'aurais échoué ? Non, non c'est impossible, certes je ne suis pas l'élève parfait mais j'ai travaillé pour pouvoir réussir ! Sa doit être une blague... Oui ! C'est surement ça ! Il me joue un tour ! Enfin une réponse, "J'ai vu tes résultats mec, c'est dommage. Il te manque quelques points à peine et tu l'aurais eu" Non. Il ne plaisante pas, il est sérieux. J'ai échoué ? Je... Will me regarde, il a dû comprendre que moi aussi j'ai perdue. Je n'ai plus le gout de manger ou d'écrire.

Neuvième entrée ,2 juillet 15h12  
Je n'ai plus d'intérêt à être ici car je sais ce qui m'attend quand je rentrerais à la maison. La déception que j'inspire surement à ma seule famille, je ne pense pas être capable de pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux à partir de maintenant, tout ici à perdu sa couleur, Will est assis à côté de moi, après le repas les filles sont repartis de leur côté et nous avons vagabondé sans vraiment regarder autour de nous. Il y a une dizaine de minute de cela on a trouvé une exposition avec des sièges et on a décidé de rester ici, je suis fatigué et je me sens mal, je pense que je vais dormir un peu. Les gens qui sont heureux tout autour de nous semblent maintenant nous narguer, j'ai bousculé une fille tout à l'heure sans le faire exprès et quand je me suis retourné pour m'excuser j'ai vu sur son visage une expression de bonheur infini qui m'a presque donner envie de vomir. Je ne sais pas comment je vais supporter de rester deux jours ici. Sans réel objectif je consulte mon téléphone pour me connecter à un réseau social sur lequel j'écris quelques mots "Cauchemar à Paris, ou comment ruiner une histoire qui vient à peine de commencer". Alors que je fini d'envoyer mon message représentant mon ressentiment je remarque qu'une demande d'ajout en ami attend toujours dans un coin de l'écran. Je décide d'y jeter un coup d'œil vu que je n'ai rien de mieux à faire pour le moment. Cette personne semble être une fille, son nom ne me dit rien du tout, peu importe en cet instant de toute façon ce sera surement une personne qui ne me parlera jamais autant l'ajouté. A ma droite Will semble endormis, je vais donc rester éveiller pour surveiller nos affaires, j'espère que cette journée va vite se terminer.

Dixième entrée ,2 juillet 17h4  
La première journée du festival semble s'achever, les gens commencent à se diriger vers les sorties, ils ont pour la plupart des sacs remplis de fournitures qu'ils ont achetés ici. Les discussions semblent animées et tous arborent un sourire de contentement. Bien sûr qu'ils sont heureux, ils sont venus ici pour s'amuser et n'ont surement pas appris de mauvaise nouvelles pendant la journée alors pourquoi seraient-ils malheureux ? De là où nous sommes assis la lumière du soleil qui commence à descendre l'horizon nous couvre, comme pour nous empêcher de voir ce défiler d'émotion qui révoltent mon cœur au point de le faire saigner. Will contemple le plafond l'air absent, il se prépare surement pour ce qui l'attendra une fois de retour à la maison, en effet son père est un personnage plutôt effrayant et incroyablement fort, aussi quand il est mis en colère il vaut mieux ne pas rester aux alentours. Peut-être ne devrais-je pas rentrer ? Si je ne suis pas capable d'affronter mon échec la fuite serait une solution ? J'aviserais plus tard. Les filles sont censées nous rejoindre ici pour que nous allions à l'appartement de leur ami pour manger et passer la nuit. J'aperçois quelqu'un à l'autre bout de la pièce, cette personne semble aussi perdue que nous, à cause du soleil je ne suis pas capable de voir plus et de toute façon cela importe peu car notre fardeau est individuel et ne peut être partagé. J'entends les filles qui arrivent, nous allons enfin voir le bout de cette première journée on dirait.

Je me souviens clairement de l'instant où tout a basculé de la joie au désespoir, du fait que je n'avais pas décidé de quoi ce serait fait mon futur il était vitale que j'obtienne mon diplôme pour faire ce que bon me semble. Et quelle ne fut pas la douleur de voir ceci s'écrouler. J'avais le sentiment d'avoir trahis la confiance de ma mère et je ne voyais aucune fin heureuse. Bien sûr ce n'était pas la une vrai souffrance mais j'ai toujours eu tendance à vite tomber dans la dépression. Si j'avais réussi mon examen je sais que je ne serais pas là aujourd'hui à écrire mes derniers mots dans cette épice étouffante. Si j'avais faits attention tout le monde serait encore en vie et ils auraient surement été heureux. Je n'estime pas ma vie comme celle des autres, un autre humain que moi aurait plus d'importance à mes yeux car si je peux prendre la souffrance d'un autre à sa place je le ferais volontiers, et quelque part c'est ceci qui m'a fait faire mes plus grosses erreurs. Vous ne comprenez sans doute pas pour le moment mais il faut que je vous montre chacune des pièces avant de pouvoir les assembler correctement car une fois qu'elles commenceront à se mettre en place il n'y aura plus de marche arrière.


	4. Chapitre 1 partie 3

Les journées sont longues, j'ai perdu le compte des jours depuis bien longtemps. Je sais seulement que bientôt une année aura passé depuis la "rencontre prédestinée" tant elle ne cesse de le rappeler. J'aimais observer le temps défiler à l'époque, imaginer mon futur était une chose amusante, car mes gouts changeant avec l'âge mon avenir en été modifié. Au plus loin de mes souvenirs je rêvais de creuser et de trouver des ossements de dinosaure, ensuite je pense avoir dérivé sur les jeux-vidéo comme beaucoup de jeunes gens, je voulais concevoir des jeux. Ensuite une fois arriver à un âge ou la raison commençait à prendre le pas sur mon imagination j'ai décidé que je ferais carrière dans l'informatique, et maintenant mon souhait pour l'avenir serait de pouvoir être libre comme avant. Je voudrais juste pouvoir rentrer et voir ma famille et mes amis comme je le faisais avant. Vous n'avez sans doute que faire de mes rêves ou quoi que ce soit d'autre me concernant mais puisque tout ce qui restera de moi consistera uniquement en ce journal je vais en profiter. Mais il reste beaucoup à expliquer aussi vaut-il mieux que je reprenne là où je m'étais arrêté, voilà surement les dernières entrées du premier jour.

Onzième entrée ,2 juillet 18h26  
Nous voilà sortis du festival avec un membre de plus dans la voiture, en effet notre hébergeur est venue jusqu'ici en taxi et n'a donc pas de moyen de retourner cher lui. Et puis c'est Paris donc fallait bien qu'il nous indique le chemin, il dit qu'il est photographe et qu'il vient à ce festival tous les ans pour voir prendre des photos des gens costumés. Il à poser quelques questions à Will pour savoir si on est des gens plutôt calme ou pas, car il vit dans une zone privée et sa serait mauvais qu'on génère des agitations. Pendant que les filles racontent leur journée je regarde le décor qui défile, je n'étais venue qu'une seule fois à Paris avant tout ceci et je devais avoir 8 ans tout au plus, je me rends compte du monde qui semble s'agiter ici. Cela n'a rien à voir avec la ou je vis et je regrette les fois où je me plaignais que ma ville était trop calme. Will vient de stopper la voiture sur un parking d'un magasin, il dit qu'il faut qu'on achète des choses pour ce soir (je pense qu'il parle surtout d'alcool pour pouvoir oublier ce qui s'est produit aujourd'hui). Il a quand même l'air d'aller mieux, il a toujours été comme ça, quand il se fâche avec quelqu'un il ne peut pas rester sérieux plus de quelques minutes avant de recommencer à sourire. C'est une qualité rare, il n'arrive pas à en vouloir aux autres, d'ici quelques jours il sera le même qu'avant tout ceci et il ira de l'avant. Les filles ont décidé d'aller avec Will dans le magasin pour prendre quelques petites choses, ce qui fait que je me retrouve seul avec notre hébergeur, nous sommes assis sur le trottoir juste devant la voiture et il me parle des activités qui seront exposés demain au festival. J'essaye d'être intéressé du mieux que je peux mais la nouvelle de mon échec est toujours dans mes pensées et j'ai du mal à l'ignorer.

Douzième entrée ,2 juillet 18h42  
On est toujours devant le magasin, il semblerait que les caissières n'arrive pas à faire marcher les caisses. Depuis une dizaine de minute il n'y a plus de discussion, je suis assis à regarder le ciel dans le silence coupé par les voitures qui quittent le parking ou qui y entre. Bizarre.. J'entends des gens parler à voix haute comme si ils se disputaient, je m'approche et là je vois que deux voitures semblent avoir eu un accrochage. Une des deux voitures est un modèle que j'apprécie beaucoup, ce n'est pas une voiture de luxe mais elle a un style unique. La deuxième en revanche semble être une voiture de classe supérieur, l'homme qui en sort en criant semble être quelqu'un d'important, peut être un directeur d'entreprise ou quelque-chose du genre. De l'autre voiture jaillit une très jeune femme, elle semble avoir tout au plus une vingtaine d'année, elle a des cheveux d'un noir encore plus sombre que le mien et semble paniquée, elle regarde brièvement dans notre direction avant de se diriger vers l'autre automobiliste sans doute pour s'excuser. De ce que je vois les deux voitures semblent avoir à peine entrées en contact, j'ai eu mon permis il y a quelques mois de cela mais j'ai toujours eu un intérêt limité à conduire car je craignais d'avoir un jour un accident. Je m'imagine mal à la place de cette fille car quand on fait face à des gens plus important que soit sa doit être effrayant. L'homme se dirige vers la fille avec un air sévère sur le visage, d'ici on ne peut pas entendre ce qu'ils se disent et il serait malpoli de ma part de tenter de m'approcher mais très vite il semble que l'homme soit calmé. Quoi que la jeune femme ai pu dire à raisonner son interlocuteur, il remonte en vitesse dans sa voiture et repart tout comme la jeune femme qui jette un dernier coup d'œil aux alentours avant de reprendre sa route. Ne devraient-ils pas faire un constat ou un truc du genre ? Je ne comprends pas vraiment, enfin, peu importe, on dirait que Will à enfin terminer ses courses. Quoi qu'il ait pris cela est stocké dans ses sacs ce qui empêche de voir de quoi il s'agit et quand je lui demande il me dit que c'est une surprise. Tout le monde est de nouveau en place dans la voiture et nous parcourons les derniers kilomètres qui nous séparent de notre logis pour cette nuit.

Treizième entrée ,2 juillet 20h47  
Voilà encore pour nous surprendre, une fois arrivé cher notre hébergeur je dois dire que j'ai été stupéfait de voir que l'endroit où il réside ressemble plus à un palais qu'une maison normale. On nous as tout d'abord contrôler à l'entrée de la zone résidentielle pour nous ouvrir un portail assez imposant qui guide vers un parking intérieur avec des place assigné à chacun des résidents, de ce parking des ascenseurs guident aux différents bâtiments. Une fois dans l'ascenseur, nous avons tous regarder l'hébergeur qui ne saisissais pas le sens de nos regardes comme si pour lui tout ceci était parfaitement banal, après l'ascenseur nous étions au pied du bâtiment dans lequel il vit, un poste de sécurité nous obligea à décliner nos identités et ainsi des badges nous furent fournis. En aucun cas nous ne devions perdre ce badge sinon la sécurité nous considérerait comme des intrus et utiliserait la force pour nous expulser, c'était bien la première fois que je voyais autant de précaution prise pour assurer la tranquillité des habitants, peut-être que les gens qui vivent ici sont des gens importants (peut être des gens du gouvernement ? Ou bien des millionnaires qui recherche un peu de calme, ou bien tout simplement les gens qui sont paranoïaque au niveau de leur sécurité...) Toujours est-il qu'une fois que nous sommes enfin rentré dans l'appartement et là il n'y avait plus de doute quand au type de personne à qui ce genre d'endroit est destiné. Le style, la couleur tout semblait être exactement ainsi que devrait l'être chaque chose, devant nos expressions abasourdis notre hôte éclata de rire. D'après lui tout le monde fais cette tête la première fois, toujours un peu surpris on a commencé à s'éparpiller dans l'endroit pour trouver l'endroit qui nous conviendrais le mieux. Personnellement j'ai choisis la chambre la plus au fond pour être sûr que personne ne vienne là par hasard. Chaque chambre possède sa propre salle de bain ce qui est à mon sens hallucinant quand on voit que cet appartement est composé de à peu près une dizaine de chambres, mes affaires sont finalement en place et je vais me rendre dans la cuisine car la faim commence vraiment à se faire sentir.

Quatorzième entrée ,2 juillet 22h46  
En peu de temps il s'en ait produit des choses, on a tous mangé ensemble et après on a commencé un jeu d'alcool mais j'ai vite abandonné du fait que je n'ai pas forcément envie d'être malade pour demain. Mais le peu de temps que j'ai participé ils ont réussi à me faire boire une bonne quantité, ce n'est pas trop mal je ne me sens plus aussi triste qu'avant, finalement sa sera peut-être pas si mal que ça ? Ça ne change rien au fait que un peu après que j'ai quitté le groupe qui continuais à boire sans signe de s'arrêter avant le coma éthylique, aussi j'ai décidé que j'allais prendre un peu l'air. Sans oublier de prendre le badge qui avait droit de vie ou de mort sur moi dans ce bâtiment, une fois sorti de l'appartement je partit en quête d'un balcon ou d'un toit sur lequel je puisse avoir un peu d'air frais, habituellement doué pour me repérer je me suis perdue en à peine une dizaine de minutes. Incapable de même retrouver mon point d'origine j'ai pensé à rejoindre le poste de garde mais là encore un problème, ou est l'ascenseur ? Sur le coup j'ai décidé de me reposer dans le couloir car je commençais à avoir vraiment chaud, avec ma chance habituelle la lumière se coupa pour me laisser dans l'obscurité, décidant de me relever je ressentis alors les effets de l'alcool consommé, sans point de repère j'étais incapable de marcher droit et il fallait que je m'appuie sur le mur, cherchant un interrupteur je me heurte à un petit boiter métallique. Aucun bouton sur ce boitier seulement une fente sans doute pour insérer une carte, ou un badge, sans attendre j'insère mon badge dans le boitier sans qu'une réaction ne se produise. A ce moment j'entends une voix derrière moi qui demande "Qui est là ? Que faite vous devant ma porte ?" Il se trouvait que je faisais le raffut devant la porte d'un des habitants, craignant d'être dénoncer à la sécurité je m'excuse immédiatement en expliquant que je cherchais un moyen d'atteindre le toit et que la lumière avait coupée sans que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit, la personne passa près de moi et sembla insérer un badge dans le boitier quand soudain la lumière fut réactivée. Je découvris ainsi que mon interlocuteur était en fait une interlocutrice, c'est une femme qui semble être dans la trentaine, elle était vêtue d'un peignoir rose sans doute saisi dans l'urgence et avait un visage plutôt inexpressif, elle me demanda quel type de badge je possédais et à cette question je lui retournais un regard des plus interrogateur qui sois. Elle m'expliqua donc qu'il existait trois types de badges, la version visiteur qui fait uniquement office de laisser-passer, la version locataire qui permet d'activer la plupart des fonctions utilisables (l'ascenseur, les lumières et les portes), et enfin la version administrateur qui permet de tout utiliser dans les bâtiments. De cette explication j'ai pu déduire une chose, je ne pouvais aller nulle part avec mon badge pas même retourner à l'appartement. La personne en face de moi a du comprendre à quoi je pensais car elle commença à rire en essayant de me rassurer, après que je me sois calmé elle me demande "Tu veux toujours aller sur le toit ? Car je vais m'y rendre maintenant que je suis réveillé, donc si tu veux y aller attend ici le temps que je me change." Alors que je réfléchissais la femme retourna dans sa chambre, elle semble sympathique et elle ma directement tutoyer, et puis maintenant au pire cas je pourrais lui demander ou se trouver le poste de garde pour me faire reconduire à la chambre. Mais si j'ai l'occasion de pouvoir monter sur le toit je ne dois pas la rater, quelques minutes plus tard nous nous dirigeons vers un escalier de service au bout d'un couloir devant lequel j'étais passé tout à l'heure, nous montons les escaliers pendant quelques minutes avant d'arriver au toit qui sert ici de jardin. Cette vision d'un jardin de nuit avec les lumières de la ville tout autour me laissa sans voix, je me retournais pour regarder la femme qui venait de sortir une cigarette, elle me demanda "Tu fume ? Vu ton état vaut mieux que non. Au fait je m'appelle Rose, tu penses être assez sobre pour te rappeler du tien ?" Je lui dis donc mon nom, et tous les deux nous nous asseyons au bord du toit pour observer le ciel, l'air frais me permis de reprendre mes esprits. En ce mois même la nuit il faisait une température agréable ce qui permettait de rester dehors autant que possible. Les étoiles sont magnifiques la nuit, mais ici avec toutes les lumières elles sont moins visibles. Rose semble réfléchir, les yeux perdus dans l'immensité du ciel.

Quinzième entrée ,2 juillet 23h58  
Je viens de rentée dans ma chambre et il est temps que je me repose, mais avant il faut que j'écrive ce qu'il s'est produit. Rose et moi sommes restés longtemps sur le toit sans rien dire, je pense que c'était mieux ainsi. Elle a été la première à se lever, elle me souhaita une bonne nuit et redescendit l'escalier me laissant seul avec les étoiles, les lumières dans la ville étaient éteintes depuis quelques minutes et les rayons de la lune étaient bloquées par des nuages. Il faisait sombre mais ce n'était pas mal non plus, j'ai alors entendu quelqu'un qui montait les escaliers, je me suis retourné et j'ai vu une silhouette avec de longs cheveux se diriger vers moi. C'était surement Rose qui avait décidé de rester un peu plus, elle est resté derrière moi pendant un bon moment, et par respect je n'ai pas questionné ses actions, après sa elle a fait quelque-chose de bizarre, elle s'est rapprochée de moi et a mis sa main sur mon épaule. Avant que j'ai eu le temps de me retourner elle était déjà repartit vers les escaliers. Je décidais alors de redescendre aussi, arrivé de nouveau dans le couloir j'aperçus brièvement la silhouette de Rose qui tournait à un angle. Me rappelant qu'elle m'avait que sa chambre était quasiment à côté de celle dans laquelle je loge je décidai de la suivre. Malgré mon pas rapide je n'ai pas réussi à la suivre et à un autre tournant je l'a perdis de vue, dans la section ou je me trouvais il y avait deux portes d'appartements, l'une d'elle était entrouverte et aussi je me suis dit que peut être les autres avais remarqué que j'étais sortis et avait ouvert en conséquence. Je suis donc entré dans l'appartement en constatant que toutes les lumières étaient éteintes. Avançant à tâtons je trouvais l'interrupteur pour constater que je me trouvais dans le mauvais endroit, le style des meubles, les objets, rien ne correspondait à ce qui existait dans l'appartement ou je voulais aller. Entendant du bruit dans une pièce je me suis dépêché de sortir ne voulant pas être pris pour un voleur. Ressortant je constate alors que la porte en face est celle que je cherche, après une dizaine de tentative pour sonner une des deux filles qui semble en piteux état me fais entrer. Ainsi après avoir pris une douche me voilà enfin de retour sain et sauf. Tout ceci m'aura permis de relativiser et d'oublier un peu mes problèmes, aussi je pense pouvoir apprécier la journée de demain comme il se doit.

Rapporter chaque évènement important, j'ai toujours fais ça depuis tout jeune, je crois que j'ai commencé aux environs de 8 ans car je trouvais sa amusant de e raconter toute ma journée. Après cela j'ai continué à le faire pour d'autre raison, en partie car je n'étais plus capable de me rappeler quoi que ce soit qui date d'avant mon arrivé au collège, parfois certains souvenirs reviennent mais en dehors de sa c'est le trou noir. C'est comme si je n'avais pas existé avant d'atteindre mes 11 ans. J'avais toujours les albums photos pour me prouver que j'avais tort mais maintenant je ne sais même plus si ils ont vraiment existé, après tout "elle" me dit que je me suis inventé tout ceci à cause de l'accident qui m'a fait perdre la mémoire mais c'est impossible de ne pas se souvenir d'un accident qui aurait causé un tel choc. Encore maintenant je trouve cela plaisant même si mes journées ne sont plus dignes d'être racontés, tout ceci est limité à lever, manger, "survivre", écrire et dormir. Je n'ai pas pu vivre comme sa toute ma vie, je serais devenu fou depuis longtemps sinon, ou peut-être le suis-je déjà ? Je suis fatigué de tout ceci.


	5. Chapitre 1 partie 4

Ce premier jour avait été vraiment paradoxale car j'ai pu m'amuser beaucoup, rencontrer de gens vraiment amusants et en même temps j'aurais connu une immense déception qui m'aura fait éprouver une grande tristesse. Avant que je ne possède tous les éléments de l'histoire je ne comprenais pas ce qu'elle voulait dire par "premier contact" bien sûr maintenant toute la violence de ses actes est bien visible. Ai-je vraiment fait en sorte que tout ceci finisse comme ça ? Enfin bref, pour moi à l'époque la première fois que je l'ai vue était, je pense lors du deuxième jour du festival le 3 juillet. En ce temps-là elle semblait être la fille parfaite, et je dois dire que je suis tombé sous le charme comme tout garçon étant attiré par la gente féminine, et tout ceci bien sur m'avait rendu aveugle aux indices que j'aurais habituellement remarqué. Vous savez de quoi je parle, quand vous remarquer une personne et chaque détaille la concernant semble être important et tout ce qui vous entoure s'efface comme si toute votre vie ne tenait qu'à travers la vision de la personne que vous avez en face. En fait c'est ainsi que je vois sa mais transcrire ce genre de chose n'est pas aisé. Je ne saurais dire ce que c'était, si c'était de l'admiration ou autre chose. Et il est loin le temps ou le monde était capable d'émerveillement, les barreaux et les verrous sur les fenêtres et les portes représentent la limite entre moi et le reste du monde. Vous qui lisez ceci, de quelle couleur est le ciel ? Y a-t-il des nuages ? Est-ce que les arbres ont leurs feuilles ou sont-elles tombées ? L'air est-il saturé de gaz d'échappement ou l'odeur de la nature est-elle présente ? Ce sont des choses que j'aimerais pouvoir vérifier, j'aimerais sentir le vent, j'aimerais toucher l'herbe et les arbres. J'aimerais plonger dans l'eau d'un lac, pouvoir dormir dans la foret et entendre les animaux. Peut-être des gens de passage dans la foret viendrais me saluer, peut être rencontrerai-je des gens de mon âge, ils pourraient même vouloir me parler ! Je pourrais raconter mon histoire à quelqu'un et savoir que personne ne me veut de mal. Je rêve du monde extérieur comme si il n'existait pas, comme si à l' instant où je passerais la porte tout s'effacerait. Pardonnez-moi je me suis égaré, voilà des entrées que j'ai récupérer des reste de mon journal.

Première entrée ,3 juillet 06h30  
Quelle nuit... Malgré le peu que j'ai bu hier soir, j'ai dû me lever plusieurs fois pour me libérer de l'alcool ingurgité. Et je ne fus pas le seul, en effet j'ai pu entendre les portes des autres chambres s'ouvrirent bon nombre de fois, considérant que les autres ont continué leur jeu pendant 2 heures lors de ma "promenade" je m'estime assez épargner. Tout le monde est debout et sur chaque visage on peut voir les effets de la journée précédente, j'ai discuté un peu avec notre hébergeur à propos de la voisine avec qui j'ai discuté hier soir et bizarrement il m'a dit que la porte en face correspond à un appartement non occupé et que la personne dont je parle habite deux couloirs plus loin. Je ne lui ai pas dit que j'étais entré par mégarde dans le mauvais endroit hier soir, mais qui avait ouvert dans ce cas ? Et le bruit que j'ai entendu ? Ou bien peut être que quelqu'un vient juste d'emménager et que personne n'est au courant, sa doit surement être ça. Nous sommes censés partir à 7 heures car le trajet d'ici au festival va être long du fait des routes encombrées. Pour le deuxième et dernier jour de notre voyage j'ai pris un costume ! Rien de bien flamboyant mais sa reste cool, je sais que les deux filles ont aussi prévue un costume, Will n'a pas voulu disant que sa demandait trop de travail, personnellement j'ai acheté le mien sur internet pour presque rien. Ce deuxième jour étant le dernier on doit en profiter à fond avec Will ! Hier on avait le morale à zéro à cause de la nouvelle de nos examens mais plus pour le moment ! On va faire tout à fond et être sûr de s'amuser pour compenser hier !

Deuxième entrée ,3 juillet 08h45  
Nous revoilà dans la file de voiture qui attend pour accéder au parking, le trajet depuis l'appartement de notre hébergeur c'est bien déroulé même si il y avait beaucoup de monde. Personne ne parle dans la voiture, tout le monde semble fatigué et excité en même temps. Quand on était sur le point de monté dans la voiture Will ma raconter un truc, pendant la soirée il a essayé de se rapprocher d'une des deux filles. Il ma expliquer que sa fait quelques semaines qu'il essaye de faire avancer les choses entre eux et qu'il a fait une avancée décisive hier soir, mais avant que je puisse en savoir plus tous les autres nous avaient rejoint. Ainsi pour l'instant je ne connais pas le fin mot de l'histoire, mais je me doute bien de ce qui a pu se produire. Et si c'est ce que je pense alors dans ce cas je suis fier de mon ami, car il aura franchis la limite que nous avons observée pendant bien des années. Tient, notre hébergeur viens d'avoir un coup de fil, il dit que c'est sa résidence. Ils le préviennent qu'une intrusion a eu lieu hier soir et qu'il doit au plus vite s'assurer que tout va bien cher lui, ils disent même qu'un résident a été attaqué ! Dire que je me suis promené seul dans les couloirs et que j'aurais pu aussi me faire agresser...

Troisième entrée ,3 juillet 10h31  
Le choc de la nouvelle de tout à l'heure a bien vite disparu une fois que nous sommes entrés dans le festival, du fait que aujourd'hui est le dernier jour il y aura plein d'événements spéciaux. Jusqu'ici on a déjà assisté à deux concerts ! Et il y a plus de stand que hier, on a vu une démonstration de combat traditionnelle japonais au sabre et c'est juste énorme à voir, Will possède maintenant un katana trouvé sur un stand qui vend des répliques d'armes blanches vraiment détaillées. A vrai dire si j'avais plus d'argent j'aurais surement pris un sabre mais je ne peux me permettre de dépenser mes quelques réserves. On fait actuellement une pause à un café ou les serveuses sont déguisées avec des costumes, et elles sont vraiment jolies, la plupart des personnes dans le café sont des hommes et les deux filles avec nous semblent assez mal à l'aise. Il y a bien une autre fille à l'autre bout du café mais elle semble absorbée par son téléphone qu'elle ne quitte pas des yeux. En parlant de sa je n'ai pas regardé mon propre téléphone depuis hier soir, j'ai surement du recevoir des messages depuis le temps. Bizarre, aucun message. J'aurais pensé que ma mère m'aurait déjà contacté à propos de mes résultats mais non, autant allé consulter les réseaux sociaux. C'était à prévoir, beaucoup de personnes qui postent à propos de leurs résultats, des heureux, des malheureux. Dans tout ce bazar je viens de remarquer que j'ai un message laissé de la part d'un autre utilisateur, surement un de mes camarade de classe qui souhaite me dire "dommage que tu ais raté ta chance, moi tout va bien, à genoux devant moi et appelle moi maitre". Quelque-chose du genre, autant laisser sa pour plus tard, évitons les sujets qui fâchent et amusons nous !

Quatrième entrée ,3 juillet 11h17  
On vient de trouver un stand qui organise un tournoi sur un jeu de combat très connu, Will et moi on a passé du temps à s'affronter sur ce jeu on a donc un bon niveau. Mais je ne vais pas participer car si j'échoue je n'aimerais pas que tous les gens autour puisse se moquer de moi, Will est en train de s'inscrire comme beaucoup d'autre personnes, on dirait que la compétition va être serrée. Les filles ont encore disparues avec notre hébergeur, ce qui fait donc qu'on va passé l'après-midi ensemble, je sens qu'on va voir des trucs de folie ! Ils ont annoncé qu'un concert aurait lieu pour clôturé le dernier jour et qu'il y aura beaucoup de groupe connu, on ne peut pas rater sa... Je viens de recevoir un sms des filles, elles veulent qu'on se rejoignent au parc pour manger ensemble. Ma foi sa fera surement plaisir à Will. Sa me fais penser que je dois lui demander ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir, je ne connais toujours pas le fin mot de l'histoire. Voilà Will qui revient on va pouvoir se mettre en route vers le parc car c'est assez loin, et je compte bien lui faire dire ce qu'il a fait hier soir !

Cinquième entrée ,3 juillet 12h04  
J'en étais sûr ! Nous voilà tous regroupés au parc sur une grande nappe recouverte de plats succulents apportés par notre hébergeur, les gens qui sont proches nous observent, mais bon plus important je sais ce qu'il y a eu hier soir ! Bien sûr Will ne veut pas que cela se fasse savoir alors je n'en parlerais nulle part si ce n'est dans ce journal. Peu après que je sois partis prendre l'air une des filles décida de stopper le jeu et se dirigea vers sa chambre, malheureusement pour elle ses jambes ne voulaient pas fonctionner correctement aussi Will quitta le jeu et l'aida à aller jusqu'à sa chambre, une fois là-bas ils discutèrent pendant une bonne heure. La fille décida d'aller prendre une douche pour se rafraichir et sans doute grâce à l'alcool elle proposa à Will de la rejoindre, seul un fou aurait pu refuser cette proposition. Et ce qui devait arriver dans la suite logique des choses arriva. Sa pourrait paraitre étrange qu'il partage tout ceci avec moi mais nous sommes comme des frères aussi nous pouvons tout nous dire et je suis vraiment content pour lui, si quelqu'un mérite de profiter de la vie c'est bien lui, il est toujours prêt à aider les autres et ne les jugent pas. Les gens comme lui sont rares de nos jours et il ne faut pas qu'ils disparaissent. Maintenant que je fais attention je remarque que Will et la fille sont assis l'un à côté de l'autre depuis le début du repas et ils semblent échanger des regards qui en disent long, les autres ont déjà compris et ne les dérangent pas. Quand j'y pense peut être que c'est le début d'une relation qui durera pour lui et je l'espère vraiment, on en a beaucoup parlé on s'imaginait que serait notre vie si on se trouver une copine chacun. On pouvait en parler pendant des heures d'affilés, les bon côtés, les mauvais côtés. Et si c'est sérieux alors il aura atteint l'objectif que nous nous sommes tous les deux fixés.

Quand je relis sa je me dis que c'était peut-être plus qu'un objectif, c'était surement un rêve. On avait promis à chacun qu'on resterait de vrais amis jusqu'à la fin et qu'on vivrait toujours de la même façon et que chacun aurait trouvé son âme sœur ainsi notre vie n'aurait pu être plus parfaite. Je me serais battu pour ce rêve et je me serais battu pour défendre mon meilleur ami, aujourd'hui je suis seul et mon rêve m'a été pris en même temps que mon ami. Will, si ma mort pouvait changer quelque chose alors crois bien que je m'exécuterais sur le champ. Si je pouvais juste corriger cette erreur, car condamner une autre vie est impardonnable quand on n'est pas capable de contrôler la sienne. Il y a bien un moyen, mais "elle" est plutôt futée, il n'y a aucun objet qui pourrait faire assez de dégâts qui soit laisser à ma portée. Tout comme un enfant mon espace est contrôlé et sécurisé. Se souvenir de tout ceci est douloureux, j'en ai assez pour aujourd'hui.


End file.
